Explorers of Time
by RussLiet4evah
Summary: I played the game and I needed to write. Rated K for slightly graphic fight scenes and junk (it's PKMN, I couldn't get too gore-y), and "language"
1. Chapter 1

Rachel's POV  
I held the hand across my tightly as we hit some sort of turbulence. Lightening struck and thunder rolled as a giant wave nearly forced us apart.  
"Ahhhh! Are- are you alright?" He yelled trying pull me into a tighter grip so as not to let go.  
"Yes, I- I think so!"  
Another wave, "Hol-hold on! Don't let go!"  
"I can't hold on! Ahhhhhhh!" I fell as my hand slipped from the grip. I hit the water and lost consciousness immediately.

Ember's POV  
I walked slowly up to the Wigglytuff shaped tent at the top of the cliff. I paced in front of the grate on the ground before me. I was so sure that today I would join Wigglytuff's guild, I stepped onto the grate.  
"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"  
"WHOSE FOOTPRINT? WHOSE FOOTPRINT?"  
"The footprint is... Cyndaquil! The footprint is Cyndaquil!"  
I jumped off the grate rapidly, shocked and shaken. I set down my Relic Fragment.  
"I really thought that having my treasure with me would help me to be brave... I guess I'm just not tough enough to join a guild."

Rachel's POV  
I woke up slowly, sandy...I heard the soft roar of water and I felt the sun...I must've been on a beach.  
"Mmm, hm, uhh," I started getting dizzy, I couldn't remember anything at all... I passed out again.

Ember's POV  
I walked down to the South Beach, and watched the sun set for a moment.  
"The Krabby are blowing bubbles again! I always love to see the bubbles against the sunset!" It was always a beautiful sight to be seen, the bubbles sparkling in the fading colourful light of the lowering sun, "I always come down here when I'm feeling sorry for myself, cheers me up somehow." I turned around to go and sit on my rock, when I saw something. I got closer, "Oh no! Someone's collapsed on the beach!"  
"I ran to the unconscious Pokemon. "Hey! Are you okay? Can you get up?"  
She opened and fluttered her eyes a little, as if she had fallen asleep there, "Oh thank Arceus! I was worried, are you okay?"  
"I- I think soo, Huh? What's this? How did I get so short?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I'm a human for crying out loud! I should be much taller than you, you are after all a Cyndaquil. You're not exactly the tallest of Pokemon."  
"What? A human? But you look like a totally normal Mudkip to me!"  
Her eyes looked skeptical and confused, she looked at her reflection in the ocean water, she looked freaked out.  
"It's true! You're right! I've turned into a Mudkip somehow!"  
"Hmmm, I've never seen you before, so I shouldn't trust you. What's your name stranger?"  
"My name? Oh ya! Rachel, my name is Rachel! Yours?"  
"I'm Em- hmmm, okay I think I trust you, you don't look like a bad Pokemon- err- human I guess...I'm Ember."  
"Whoa-ho-ho!"  
"Heh-heh-heh!"  
Two Pokemon appeared from nowhere and pushed me down and out of their way. I turned around and saw the attackers, Koffing and Zubat.  
"Sorry about that kiddo! That's yours isn't it?" Zubat asked evilly, He was referring to my Relic Fragment. It had fallen from my side bag, "We'll be taking it!"  
Koffing picked it up and they ran into Beach Cave.  
"Hey! Come back! That's mine..."  
"What's wrong Ember?" Rachel asked, she sounded worried and kind of scared.  
"They took my personal treasure... Rachel! Will you help me get it back?"  
"Hmm, it's your treasure? It must be very important to you, I don't really know you, but I like you, so yes I'll help you."  
"Re-really?! Th-thanks so much!"

Rachel's POV  
Ember and I ran into the cave that Koffing and Zubat had gone into. We battled a few Pokemon and Ember taught me some stuff about items and moves. When we reached the fifth floor, we saw the thieves at a dead end.  
"Hey!" Ember called at the duo, "You've got something that belongs to me!"  
"Whoa-ho-ho! I didn't think that a little wimp like you could Bulk-Up and make it down here! We'll be sure to make it worth your time, but for now, since you want to take it back."  
"Heh-heh-heh, Koffing, let's just run! The boss won't find out!"  
"Whoa-no-no. Zubat, last time we ran we both paid for it! If we just knock these wimps out, the boss will forgive our last mistake!"  
"Oh ya! Okay, I'm gettin' it now! Let's go!"  
Zubat and Koffing charged at us, I used Water Gun and Ember used Ember, Zubat used poison sting and I gave Ember the Pecha Berry I had picked up on the way down and she ate it and healed, Koffing used Tackle and pused me a few feet back, I threw a Blast Seed at Koffing who then fainted, Ember used Tackle knocking out Zubat and we picked up the funny rock they had taken from Ember as they ran away.

Still Rachel  
We stood on the beach and watched the sun finish setting, Ember told me about her Relic Fragment, and her interest in History.  
"Hey, Rachel?"  
"Yes? What is it?"  
"We made a pretty good team back there huh?"  
"Ya, I- I guess we did! Didn't we?"  
"And Rachel, You remember how Zubat and Koffing kept calling me a wimp? They were right, I am a wimp, I tried to join an exploration team earlier and I turned into a total scaredy-Meowth. But when I was with you, I felt brave, so I was wondering if you maybe...uhhh..wanted to be in an exploration team!"  
She stopped and I thought for a time, I was unsure, I had a strange feeling that I had something I had come to do here, before I lost my memory anyway.  
"I mean after all, you don't remember anything and you probably don't have anywhere to stay, so come on...What do you say, Will you join Wigglytuff's Guild with me?"  
**Hmmm, she's right..I don't have anywhere to stay and I don't remember anything, I might have friends here, but I was a human before so they wouldn't recognize me, and I won't recognize them...well, I guess it can't hurt.** "Okay! I'd love to join a team with you Ember."  
"Yay! Let's go right away!"


	2. Team Name

Rachel's POV  
Ember led me to the top of a cliff, on top was a large tent shaped like the head and arms of a Wigglytuff.  
"So this is Wigglytuff's Guild HQ?" I asked Ember as we walked up.  
"Yep, okay here I go, I'm going to be brave now, 'cuz I've got Rachel with me this time!"  
She ran two steps forward, "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"  
"WHOSE FOOTPRINT? WHOSE FOOTPRINT?"  
"The footprint is..Cyndaquil's! The footprint is Cyndaquil's!"  
A slightly more musical voice rang through, "There is someone else! Get on the grate too."  
I was about to step onto the grate and I saw that it was a hole in the ground where some sticks had been set to prevent anyone from falling through, but I felt like they would tickle my feet if I stepped onto it.  
"GET ON THE GRATE!" I jumped onto the grate, scared out of my wits.  
"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"  
"WHOSE FOOTPRINT? WHOSE FOOTPRINT?"  
"The footprint is... uhhh...it's...hmmm..."  
"SENTRY? WHAT'S WRONG DIGLETT?"  
"Maybe Mudkip? The footprint is maybe Mudkip's!"  
"MAYBE? WHADDYA MEAN "_MAYBE_"?"  
"You don't see Mudkip around here very often, I don't know what I don't know!"  
"WELL, YOU TWO DON'T SEEM TO BE BAD POKEMON AT LEAST...OKAY COME ON IN STRANGERS!"  
We walked into the door as a large gate rose. When we stepped in we saw that the guild was underground. We looked around for a moment.  
"Wow! I did it! Look at this Rachel we're in!" Ember seemed so happy, ecstatic is an understatement.  
The musical voice we heard earlier came from down bellow us a bit.  
"Where did you two go?...Oh! There you are!" A Chatot with exceptionally brightly colored feathers walked towards us. "You are the two who just came in correct?"  
"Ye-yes..." I turned and saw that Ember was blushing a little.  
"Well, this is Wigglytuff's guild! Now get out, we don't want any salespeople or silly surveys!" He turned and his tail was ticking back and forth to his every step.  
"Wait! We're not here to sell you anything! We want to start and exploration team."  
"Oh? Well why didn't you say that upfront?! Come I must take you to see the Guildmaster! But, It's strange to see such young Pokemon want to be in an exploration team. Considering all of the rules and hard work, and the Pokemon who run away due to the difficulty of our training."  
"Is it really that tough?" Ember was shaking.  
"What? No! Of course not! I'm sorry I scared you! No! Our training is easy as can be!"  
"Okay..." I started to feel like I was in a strange dream, nothing seemed to make sense today...  
"Come on!" He walked off again, "What's the matter? Let's get going!"  
We climbed down even more stairs, and Chatot showed us around for a second.  
"This is the Guildmaster's quarters. Now listen-"  
"Oh wow!" Ember ran over to a window, "We're two floors down but you can still see outside!"  
"Hush now! The Guild is built into the side of a cliff! You are to show no disrespect to the Guildmaster! Do you understand?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Sir? I quite like the sound of that...Guildmaster! It's Chatot I'm coming in!"  
We all walked into the room, Wigglytuff was curled up, asleep on the floor.  
"Guildmaster! Wake up! We've got new recruits!"  
"Chatot! I just had the most wonderful dream! You were in it and there was a Mudkip and a Cyndaquil! They wanted to be an exploration team!"  
"Well well, Guildmaster you surprised me many times, but I never dreamed you would be a Psychic-Type!"  
"Oh?" He turned around and saw us, if I hadn't already been told not to disrespect him I would have screamed out the very first thing I thought of when I saw him, which was something along the lines of "AHHH! YOU'RE JUST ADORABLE!"  
"So you want to be a team, right?"  
"Yes sir!" Ember answered.  
"Well then you need a team name!"  
"Oh...okay let's see..." Ember looked a bit confused for a second, "It should sound a little intimidating like... what about Fire-Death Team?"  
"Ember!? Didn't you say we would be like heroes or something? Why would we use the word "death" in our name?"  
"Good point... maybe something sweet like Team Charm."  
"That's already a pretty famous Team, miss." Chatot said, annoyingly.  
"Hey Ember?"  
"Ya?"  
"Well... What if the team name was something about us? You're a Fire-type, and I'm a Water-type... so what about... Team Heat-Wave?"  
"Heyy... That's clever!" She smiled, "I lurvs it!"  
"Oh Goodie! You've chosen your team name then?"  
"Yes we have!"  
"Excellent! Here are your tools!" He handed us a box, in it we found an Treasure bag and some items as well as an official Exploration Badge!  
"Hope you use them well!"  
"Thank you Wigglytuff sir!" Ember almost ran out of the room, but Chatot called her back.  
"I have to show you to your room!"  
He left the room and we followed, he walked down a long hallway and pulled open some beaded curtains.  
"Here it is! Not the nicest place I know, but one team just graduated and so we didn't really have any time to clean out the beds...if you can use them tonight I promise to have fresh ones tomorrow!"  
"Okay...I guess I can, what about you Rachel?"  
"It doesn't really bother me, I guess it's okay just for one night."  
"Excellent! And they will be cleaned nicely tomorrow I promise you that! Good night! Don't stay up too long, we get up early."

* * *

Ember's POV  
**YAAAAAWWWWAANNNNN** "Rachel? Are asleep yet?" I nudged her shoulder gently, she opened her eyes a little, "I just wanted to say thanks so much for helping me be brave to join the guild! I'm so excited aren't you?"  
"Mff, mm-hmm."  
"I guess you're pretty tired, huh? You've probably had a lot of excitement today! Well, goodnight Rachel!"

* * *

"GET UP! IT'S MORNING! COME ON YOU TWO WAKE UP! i'M NOT GONNA GET IN TROUBLE BECAUSE A COUPLE OF NEWBIES DIDN'T GET UP IN TIME!" The loud voice rang through my dream-less sleep.  
"Ugh, good morning Rachel."  
"Good morning Ember." I was trying to be sweet, "Did you sleep well?"  
"Yes I did...Wait! We signed up for an exploration team yesterday! That means.."  
"We're late!"  
We ran out of our room, and nearly crashed into Chatot who ad come back to be sure we were okay, and scold us if we were.  
"What's this?"  
"Sorry, Chatot sir. We slept in..." Ember said apologetically and blushing brightly.  
"It's quite alright just hurry up."  
We all walked quickly to the underground room. I turned and saw that Ember had been blushing since we crashed into Chatot.  
"Alright let's see...Yes! Everyone's here now! Guildmaster! Everyone is in attendance!"  
"Zzzz...mf...zzz..."  
"Uh...Thank you Guild-master, we appreciate your...um...words of...wisdom! Everyone take the Guild-master's words to heart, and recite our motto!"  
(In unison) "ONE-DON'T SHIRK WORK! TWO-RUN AWAY AND PAY! THREE-SMILES GO FOR MILES!"  
"Excellent! Now Pokemon, it's time to get to work!"  
"HOORAY!"  
All of the others ran to different positions in the guild.  
"Where do **we** go Chatot?" Ember asked without moving.  
"Hmmm, well we can't have you wandering around the guild on you first day, can we? It would look for our guild, rookies without a clue..."  
"Well, what will our job be for the day?"  
"Come with me." He walked up the stairs, I looked at Ember, she looked at me and we followed Chatot.  
"Here, see?" He beckoned us around the corner where, hung on the wall, sat a large bulletin board. "This is the Jobs List Board. Here you will find well, a list of jobs that need to be done! You see Pokemon send in requests for us to complete. Each and everyone of these jobs takes place in a Mystery Dungeon-"  
"What's a Mystery Dungeon?" I asked without thinking at all.  
"Oh I can tell you that Rachel! A Mystery Dungeon is a really special place, they change every time you go into it and stuff get moved around and sometimes you have to go a very long time before you can reach the bottom or top. And if you get KO'd in a dungeon you lose all of your money and lots of items."  
"My my! You're quite informed aren't you?" Ember blushed again. "Yes, let's see, I'll chose an easy one for you...here! You two should be able to take care of this one."  
"Okay, let's see..."My dear readers, My name is Spoink, I'm afraid my precious pearl has been stolen! I can't be still without it perched safely atop my head. But. I've heard my beloved pearl has been spotted! On B7F in Drenched Bluff! But that place is very dangerous, my pearl is worth my life, but I could never go to such a scary place! Could you please go and get it for me? Spoink" Wait so we have to go and collect an Item that someone dropped? That's not much of an adventure...I was hoping to do something like explore new dungeons and discover new places!"  
"Hush now child! You are still new, you must do the jobs that are easier, until you have more experience. Now I will remind you of the risks here! The floor layout is different every time you go in, if you get knocked out you will lose **all** of your money and half or more of your items and you'll have to start over or come back to the guild. Good luck!"  
We headed out to Drenched Bluff.  
"Well, here we are Rachel. Drenched Bluff. The Letter said that we should go to B7F. That's quite a ways below where we are now. Here we go." We walked into the cave and began our search.

* * *

Chatot's POV  
"Chatot!"  
"Yes Guild-Master?" I asked, shaken by his sudden appearance, "What is it?"  
"I want to talk to my best friend! Come here, it's kinda private!" He led me into his Chamber. "Okay, I want to ask you something."  
"Alright, what is it Guild-Master?"  
"Actually, First! I want you to call me Wigglytuff, friends are suppsoed to use each-others name's right?"  
"Uhhmm, I suppose so Guil- errr Wigglytuff..."  
"Good! Second, have you noticed that our newest exploration team's Ember, seems to become incredibly shy around you?"  
"No, I haven't noticed that at all. Should I be worried about it?"  
"Hmmmm, no it's just that...well, Never-mind...back to work Friend!"  
I left Wigglytuff's quarter's thinking to myself..._Hmmm, Ember, come to think of it...**does** act a bit strange when I am around...When we first met she started blushing and became quite flustered... then again this morning when I bumped into her... oh! Oh no... By Arceus, please no..._

* * *

Rachel's POV  
"Hey Rachel?"  
"Yes, What is it Ember?" I asked her, she seemed confused and unsure.  
"Umm, what do you think so far of...our...umm...guild members?"  
"Well, Chatot is kinda funny, he's just so...ummm...careful, he doesn't ever want to mess up. Wigglytuff seems like the kind of Pokemon who could really get you if you messed up bad, or ruined something, But I think that he's really sweet and innocent. I'm not sure what I think of Loudred yet... he's really annoying I mean he's confident that's for sure, but he's a little too sure of himself. Sunflora and Chimecho are both very sweet and kind. Bidoof doesn't really seem to be sure of where he's supposed to be and what he's gonna do when he gets there. Maybe he's new like us. Corphish is nice, and he's always got a conversation on hand. Diglett and Dugtrio are a little odd, they don't talk much but they seem kind enough. Now Croagunk, he creeps me out a bit, he doesn't blink and he just sit there all day...at least that what's he did yesterday."  
"Hmmmm, what did you say about Chatot?"  
"I said I thought it was kinda cute how he doesn't ever want to mess up, and he's kind of a perfectionist."  
"Oh...okay."  
"Why, what do you think of the others?"  
"I don't know... Wigglytuff is cool, and Sunflora and Chimecho are nice, and Bidoof, Diglett, Dugtrio, Corphish and the others I like 'em all, I hope we all get to be good friends."  
"But what about Chatot?"  
"Ummmm... Hey look there it is! Spoink's Pearl!"  
I turned and looked as Ember ran over and picked up the small round shiny ball.  
"I guess we can go home now...heh-heh..."

When we got back to the Guild, Spoink was already waiting there, talking to Chatot. Spoink was very pretty, her spring-like tail was cleaned and kinda shiny, as though she had cleaned up very special to get her pearl back. I turned to tell Ember to go and give the pearl to Spoink, but I saw that the flames on her back had started and were glowing bright and hotly. Sunflora was behind Ember and Corphish was using Water Gun to put out the fire that had grown on one of her leaf-like hands.  
"Ember!"  
"WHAT?"  
"Calm down! You just set Sunflora on fire!"  
"What? Oh! I'm so so so sorry! Sunflora are you okay?"  
"Yes I'm fine dear. O my gosh what's the matter? Somethign must have made you very upset to burn that hot!"  
"Oh! Um, nothing. I stubbed my toe..."  
"Oh well that's okay! I forgive you, don't worry about it darling!" She walked over to Chimecho who used Heal-Bell to rid Sunflora of the burn.  
"Oh! Team Heat-Wave! You're back, you are dear Spoink! Your pearl is here." He handed the pearl to Spoink who jumped very high in the air.  
"Thank you! Thank you so very much! Here I will even reward you for the great job you have done!"  
Spoink gave us a Heal Ribbon, an Oran Berry, and 2000 Poke!  
"All this, for us?"  
"Of course! That's nothing at all compared to the value of my precious pearl!" And she hopped away ecstatically.  
"Wow Rachel! We're rich! Just like that!"  
"Not so fast you two, I'm afraid I'm going to have to deduct you reward. You see as it is the guild that supports your explorations, Wigglytuff gets 90% of your earnings."  
"What?" Ember looked like she wanted to argue, but when Chatot turned around she blushed again, and closed her mouth.  
"That's just the rules, here you are. 200 Poke, all for you."  
He walked downstairs and we stared at the little pile of money. It was still a great deal of money, but it wasn't as much as the original amount.

* * *

Chatot's POV  
"Guild-master, I mean uhh... Wigglytuff? It's Chatot, may I come in?" I knocked quietly on the Guild-masters door, it was after curfew and I did not want to wake the others.  
"Chatot... Is it morning already?"  
"No Sir, I just was wondering what you had meant when you asked me about Ember earlier." I had been unable to sleep as the thought burned in my head. "Well, I **have** noticed that she-MMFF!" Wigglytuff grabbed my beak and picked me up by the top of my head, "What?"  
"You can't just start talking out loud about it! What if one of the others hears you?"  
"Sorry, I was saying, That I **have** noticed that she does seem a little shy and nervous when I am speaking, or when I look at her."  
"And?"  
"Well I can't help but wondering...exactly **why** does she act so different? I saw her leading Rachel to the Bluff this morning and she was very confident and light-hearted. But when I took your share of the money, she started to speak, I turned to hear what she had to say, but when I looked at her she froze, blushed and stuttered like a fool..."  
"Hmmm, we have only known these two for a few days. Let them get used to things and these suspicions of ours will prove real or false. Sleep well tonight Chatot."  
"Sleep well Wigglytuff."  
I walked up the stairs and sat on the top rung, I sat awake for a time and could not help but thinking of team Heat-Wave..._and why Ember was so strange when I was nearby. I had seen her reaction when she saw me talking to Spoink...she...no...well...maybe, it all makes sense if that **is **indeed the case but...I doubt it. Well, in any case I too need sleep, Sleep well Guild members one and all_. and with that I sang softly to myself, as I always did each night before drifting into a deep and peaceful slumber, not knowing that as I slept, there was one Pokemon who thought of me in return.


End file.
